gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/Formal Resignation of Jeremiah Alexander Octavius Garland II of England
On the Thirtieth of April, Seventeen Forty-Five in the Year of Our Lord, I, Sir Jeremiah Alexander Octavius Garland II of England, do hereby formally request a resignation from high office within the British government. It has come to my attention that the refusal to fire (let alone demote) a certain corrupted and ignorant prime minister is a most unwise decision for the profitablity of the British government, and I no longer wish to operate within the British Empire because of this fact. I humbly request that the position of Chancellor of the Exchequer be handed over to a reliable candidate, specifically one NOT chosen by the prime minister. I bid England and her Empire a final farewell, and hope that she prosper in my absense. Hail and Farewell, Jeremiah Alexander Octavius Garland II Okay, that was my roleplay resignation. Now it's time for the real me to say a few things. John, I'm directing this entirely at you. YOU have done nothing wrong. In fact, I think you are a marvelous king. The best. I salute you and bow down to you, and it is your leadership that kept me motivated in the British government. However, I recently read your latest blog, in which you pointed my name out in specific by claiming I have "yet to contribute to England". I will admit, I have not been able to get online in many weeks. But this is mostly due to the fact that my internet has been running slow, and my computer seldom responds to the game. Besides that fact, I have been busy with Russia. But, what I am getting at here is that you are blaming me for not helping with anything but (no disrespect) what exactly have you done? I hardly ever see you on wiki anymore, because you are always so caught up in Minecraft. When I do see you on here, it's usually when you make rage blogs telling people to get over themselves, or concerning anything else that is wrong. That is the problem: you get mad at others for not doing anything, yet I don't believe you do anything yourself, save the blogs you make that are 95% of the time you complaining. You also mentioned Mallace and Blastshot along with my name in the very same blog. Honestly, I must say they have done more than Goldtimbers. Yes, Goldtimbers is online the most, but I honestly do not think what happens online matters in roleplay government anymore. All the politics happens on here, the wiki, which Goldtimbers seldom takes part in. And when he IS on the wiki, all he does is act superior to me, Mallace, and Blastshot, which annoys the living devil out of me that he can just come on and do that. Goldtimbers is selfish. He was mad at Pearson for (supposedly) hacking him, so what did he do? He declared war. He dragged ALL of England into this: a completely unecessary war. For me, that was the final straw, and even now he admits his stupidity in doing something like that. Yet he is such a kiss-up to you, you don't do anything about it. No demotion, no termination, only a slight slap on the wrist. That is what makes me angry the most. He's like your little annoying pet that doesn't do anything but cause drama and chaos for England, and then he kisses up to you, and nothing bad happens to him. I'm sick of it. I know you probably are not upset that I am leaving England as I, as you said "don't do anything", but at least I never launched England into another meaningless war that will likely drag on for several months, as your precious puppy Johnny Goldtimbers did. Finally, I'd like to add that myself, as well as Mallace, Blastshot, Harrington, and Cannonshot all formed a pact that if Goldtimbers is not fired; we'd all quit. I am not sure if they are all still true to this pact, but I certainly am. Goodbye. Category:Blog posts